Looking closer
by missukeman
Summary: Dgm AU. Allen Walker tranfers into Black University and meets an interesting guy named Lavi who develops a slight interest in him. But Allen has more than one reason not to get too close with people around him and a few shadowy secrets to hide. And Lavi absolutely loves to find out secrets. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The first impression

_Allen Walker wanted to be a perfectly normal guy. He wanted to get __as__ less attention as he possibly could. In fact, he would have absolutely loved being completely invisible. Sadly, he wasn´t. He was rather outstanding with his white as snow hair and with that weird red mark on his face. He was also aware of his rather good looks which, in this__case, didn't' help much either. Allen Walker knew very well that he wasn't invisible but man, he was trying. He had tried being silent, modest and unnoticed for a while now and sometimes it had even worked really well. And he hoped it'd keep helping him be as invisible as possible, because if it didn't he didn't know what would. _

And still, his plan with being invisible and innocent normal guy was already going down with a blistering speed... and only because he was hopelessly late from school on his first day!

_Fuck me_, Allen cursed in his head as he rushed in of the Black University's doors. _Why did I have to get that one extra minute of sleep?_ Suddenly his little nap had turned into a half an hour and before he knew it he was running down the street heading to his new school where his guardian Cross Marian switched him into. Allen had already known the building was _huge_ (or so he had been told), but he wasn´t expecting it to be this huge. It was like a big white hospital with every hallway and corner looking exactly the same. The young male was looking around the place desperately trying to see someone who could help him.

Allen felt a slight panic slowly poking the back of his head. Why it was always him who ended up to these kind of situations? Surely that bastard master of his would have known that the white haired teen would get lost in there. Allen's sense of directions wasn't exactly the greatest and the fact that he had never actually visited the Black University didn't help much either.

"Fuck my life." he cursed out loud as he ran up the stairs and took a turn on the corner, just to bump right into a person walking right towards him. In the twinkling of an eye he found himself lying on the floor on his back and that other person right on top of him.

"Oww crap." a little whine escaped his lips, "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going and I was in a hurry, so-"

Allen lifted his head up to apologize to the person he did so rudely run into, and suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat as his silver eyes met really pretty green eyes of a really attractive guy who had a grin on his lips. He had bright red hair and a patch over his other eye. Allen gasped, partly because the boy was so close and partly because the guy just was way too good looking for his own good.

"Whoa man, I know I'm pretty attractive but are you really that eager to throw yourself into my arms?" the guy laughed out and stood up. It took Allen a minute to realize he was still staring at the other.

"Oh! I-I-I dd not do that on purpose. I'm so sorry!" Allen assured quickly and felt a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing. "I really just ran into you by accident, I didn't mean to-"

"Psh, yeah right. That's what they always say. I'm Lavi by the way." the guy laughed and held out his hand to help white haired teen back to his feet. Allen hesitated a moment before he reached out Lavis hand. "Allen Walker."

"Sooooo.." Lavi started very curiously, "May I ask what you're doing here running around like a scared little chicken?"

Allen gave Lavi a very serious look. "I didn't run like a scared chicken!", he defended himself. "Well, I'm kinda like late from my class...," he admitted feeling a little ashamed, "And I was looking for someone who could tell me where I should be.." Lavi's face brightened at the moment he heard Allen`s words.

"Is that sooooo?" He asked in a little too friendly sounding voice. "Say Allen, was it? How would you like to make a deal with me?"

Younger teen raised his eyebrow and stared at Lavi suspiciously. "It depends... what kind of deal we're talking about?" He could only wonder what was going trough the other's head. Lavi was a bit too friendly and pushy for Allen's taste and they had only met like two minutes ago for crying out , Allen admitted taking a quick look at Lavi, he is rather good looking.

Lavi raised his hand apologizingly. "Nothing perverted stuff if that's what you're thinking about. No no no I am not that kind of guy. Or, wait, I think I might be. Well yeah if you want to look it that way I guess I am that kind of guy. Would you like me to be that kind of guy? I think chicks secretly like it too."

"If you haven't noticed," Allen stated very coldly, "I am not a girl." Geez, what is wrong with that (tall and good looking) redhead? Allen decided that Lavi might be completely off his head.

"Aww man," said redhead grinned, "I did realize you're a dude, I'm not blind ya know? Anyway, you want to know where you should be, right?" Allen nodded. "Well,then I can show you!"

Allen felt his day getting so much better at instant. "You..you could, really? Awesome!" So Lavi wasn't so bad after all, huh? Just when Allen had thought that Lavi pointed his finger up.

"Yup, but with only one tiny little condition; you're coming with me to headmaster and you cangive me a proper reason to be late since I '_was just showing you around_'. Sounds good doesn't it?"

Lavi looked at Allen waiting for an answer, which he knew, was going to be 'yes'. Allen sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice so...yes."

"Aaaaawesome."

oOOooOOoo

Komui Lee, the headmaster of school, gave Lavi a really questioning look. "So..you're telling me you didn't go to your class only because you were showing this young man around?" He said laying his eyes on Allen for a moment as he spoke.

"Yup, that's how it went!" Lavi stated cheerfully, Allen nodding next to him.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell your teacher how it is. Now, I suppose you are Allen Walker, right?" Komui asked friendly.

"Yes I am, sir" Allen answered "I'm late from my class because..."_ I overslept_ "...I met Lavi and asked him to show me around and we kind of lost the track of time there. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Mr. Walker" The Chinese man said and gave him a piece of paper, "It's only Lavi's fault because he was 'showing you around' longer than he should've been. Now go to your classes."

Allen accepted the paper with a small nod and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thank you, we'll go."

As soon as soon they stepped out of the room and closed the door Lavi turned right into Allen. "What was that piece of paper he gave to you?"

"Hmh? Oh this. It's propably the special permission for me to have a single room, since this place only has rooms for two people." Allen stated calmly. "Can you take me to my class now?"

It was like Lavi had no intention to show him his classroom. "Why are you getting special permission to have a own room?", he asked and suddenly made a disgusted face, "Don't tell me you have some kind of horrible contagious illness and you can't be in contact with other people? EWW I TOUCHED YOUR HAND DUDE!"

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU MORON!" Allen shouted, "I just happen to have reasons to have a single room, okay? Which, by the way, is not your business. Now show me my class, please."

"Aww, Allen, you're so mean" Lavi teased. "But, I ques I'll have to give you a break. I can't possibly always get the information I want since we don't know each other very well yet."

Allen looked relieved.

"And digging up a thing like this is fun too," redhead continued gladly.

Allen let out sigh. "Lavi, please. I beg you. Would you just _pleeaaase_ take my to my class now?"

ooOOooOOoo

Allen managed to go trough his day just fine. The teacher was very understanding towards him being late and treated him nicely. He, of course, drew someattention to himself, but it had been expected since he was 'the new kid' and all. At the end of the day, he was pretty happy how it went. Allen headed straight to find his room, but before he got too far he felt a hand tapping his shoulder gently.

Allen turned around and faced Lenalee Lee, a cute little Chinese girl who shared the classes with him. "Oh, hi."Allen smiled.

"Hi Allen! I'm Lenalee, remember?"Lenalee greeted brightly. "How was your first day?"

"Uh, it was alright. I met pretty interesting guy at the morning"Allen told "I think he said his name was Lavi." Allen felt confused when Lenalee let out a giggle.

"Haha, so you met Lavi huh? Well, he is an interesting guy for sure."

"Ah... so you know him? Are you two friends?"the white haired boy inquired.

Lenalee nodded smiling and patted Allens back gently."Yes, I would say so. He is alright, but be careful with him. Lavi's always up to something stupid. Just let me know if he tries anything funny, ok?"

_Anything...funny? _What did Lenalee mean by that Allen wasn't sure. "Uh, ok, I will", he promised.

Just like Lavi would have known people were talking about him, he suddenly popped behind the corner and gave Lenalee a big hug. "Lenaleeeee! You're as pretty as ever! Say, I heard that this new movie is coming out today, wanna go watch it?"

Lenalee shook her head and pushed Lavi back laughing. "Aww, I'm sorry Lavi, it would be fun. But I have something to do."

"Aaaaw, don't go on breaking my heart like that lady" Lavi cried and took sad expresson looking the girl with his one green puppy eye. "What could be more important than hang out with good old Lavi? What is it you have gotta do? Does it have something to do with that guy?" he asked pointing his finger at Allen.

Allen snorted and looked away feeling offended. _'That guy?' _They had just met and now this stupid redhead couln't even remember his name.

"Hey wait" Lavi suddenly gasped "You are that cute guy from this morning! Splendid!"

Allen turned bright red. Did Lavi just say he thought Allen was cute?

"Would _you_ come with me see that movie then?"Lavi asked grapping Allen's hand and was clearly excited about it. Allen recoilded away form other boy and stuttered that he had something important to do and with that he just ran away awkwardly.

"Geez, what's with him?"Lavi wondered aloud. "It's like he's not interested about hanging out with me, can you believe that?"

ooOOooOOoo

Allen closed his door when he finally got to his room and threw his bag to the floor carelessly. He noticed that someone had already brought his stuff there. It was propably Cross. Allen bet the man did want him out of his house as fast as possible. Clever thing to do, now that Allen's stuff was already in his room here, he had no real reason to go back living with his master. He doubted a bit though that his master would really go trough all trouble of delivering his stuff here by himself. He propably had just hired someone to bring them and Allen would be the one who received the bill later.

He sighed, sat down on his bed and leaned his head agains the wall. Allen watched blankly out of the window on the opposite wall. This day had been fine, but he couln't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was all the new people he had met, or maybe... maybe it was just Lavi. The boy still felt his cheeks heaten up when he thought that Lavi had called him cute. And besides that, Lavi had asked him out. Allen was not stupid, he knew Lavi didn't ask him out, like, _date out. _But Lavi had asked him to hang out with himself, and maybe that meant Lavi wanted to get to know him better.

_Maybe, __Allen thought as he slowly closed his eyes__, they could be friends. _


	2. Forced to have fun

When Allen woke up, he had strange feeling he had dreamed about someone, but he couldn't quite remember who. It might have been Mana or Cross, or maybe even somebody totally random person who he didn`t even know. He lied on his bed, other arm placed behind his head and eyes wandering on the ceiling. He didn't remember what the dream was like, but he had the uncomfortable feeling it hadn't been a nice one. He was also a little sweaty which was a sign of a nightmare since Allen rarely had those other kind of dreams that made you sweat.

After a while of pointless staring Allen got up and stretched his arms and back. He shuffled slowly into a bathroom and met himself in the mirror. He didn't look very good and had great black circles under his eyes.

"Aren't I just a lovely sight?" he said with weary voice. "Well... At least all the emo kids will be damn jealous ofme since I have better black shadows under my eyes than them." Allen splashed some fresh water on his face and shuffled all the way back to his bed.

His school had started on Friday so luckily to him, this day would be the day off and if he had nothing to do he could always get a little more sleep to get rid of that emo phase his eyes were having without his permission. He took a quick look at the clock and smiled when it was only 09:30. The Young boy closed his eyes and let his mind fell slowly back into comfortable darkness.

It was so nice. It was so warm. It was so quiet.

Well.. it _was_ all that until he heard a horrible sound of somebody knocking on his door.

_Ugh, I'm really not in the mood of being social, _Allen thought as he slowly got up and walked to the door while the knocking started to sound impatient. As he was reaching the handle he hesitated for a moment. This was his day off. What if it was somebody he really didn't want to see? What if it was Cross? Or a teacher who had something to discuss with him? He was feeling kind of good today and didn't want it to get ruined. Then again...

Allen decided that whether it was uncomfortable or not, it might still be something important.

He couldn't have been more wrong about that.

Behind the door he was greeted by a very obtrusive redhead with a way too happy smile on his face and a bag on his shoulder looking like he had absolutely nothing to do with anything important.

"Heeyy Allen! What's up? How you're doing?" Lavi stated happily.

Allen crossed his arms and looked at Lavi tired. "If you really want to know, I was sleeping."

"Aww, how sweet. Sleeping beauty." Allen desided to ignore that comment. "So why aren't you sleeping anymore?" Lavi asked as he pushed white haired teen off his way when he entered to the room.

"Well my precious time with my bed was rudely interrupted by _you_. But it's ok because I was kind of awake already so I ques this means I just can't go back to sleep. Now what in the earth do you want from- HEY!" Allen suddenly shouted "How did you even find my room?!"

Lavi was over the bookcase reaching a book and started to browse it carelessly. "Oh I just asked the school staff and they gave me the number of your room and all that. Pretty cool having a friend whose brother just happens to be the school's principal."

Allen raised an eyebrow and his mouth had dropped open. "Does that friend happen to be Lenalee?"

"Bingo!" Lavi clapped his hands together cheerfully and then all of sudden grapped Allen's wrist. "Now let's get going. She is waiting."

Allen just stared at other boy and stammered while he was dragged out of the building. "Wait, what? Who is? Where are we going? Why _should_ I _be_ going with you?"

"Duh? Because yesterday none of my so called friends had time to hang out with me, I figured out we should do it today!" Lavi explained and pulled Allen out to the parking lot. "Just you, me and Lenalee. We are gonna have so much fun! I think we should go shopping and then maybe go some place nice to eat. Oh and I think we could take a lot of pictures in those funny machines! For a memories of our day together ya know? Do you know what those things are called? I don't. Or I do but I never seem to remember."

Allen pushed his feet hard on the ground and wrenched his hand free from Lavi's grip. "Just wait a second! I have no intention to hang out with you guys! You can't just go running to my room and kidnap me with you."

Lavi gave him an odd look and tilted his head a little. "Why not? I think everyone should be spending their Saturdays with friends."

Allen felt a slight blush colouring his cheecks. "Who... who said I wanted to be friends with you guys?" he stuttered with a small voice.

Lavi turned around face to face with Allen with a surprised look on his face. "Well do you not want to be my friend then?"

The White haired boy looked everywhere except at Lavi's one staring eye. "I... I never said I don't want it either. It just that it might not be a good idea to be my... friend." Allen felt it really hard to let out that last word.

"Pssh, you're being ridicculous!" Lavi laughed and slapped Allen's back. "Of course it's a great idea. I never have bad ideas!"

"What are you guys being so loud about?" a sweet voice asked behind them. Allen turned to look over his shoulder and saw Lenalee standing right behind himself. And the boy had to admit she looked really cute. Like really _REALLY_ cute.

"Hi Lenaleeeeee!" Lavi immediately greeted the girl and she answered back with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, as ready as ever." she exclaimed sweetly. "So Allen," she asked walking closer to boy and giving him a gentle smile. "Have you desided which seat you wanna take?"

Allen felt really dump. "S...seat?" He asked slowly.

Lavi let out a burst of laughter and ruffled young males white hair. "Allen you're so cute! I'm driving us to town of course. With my car. Which does have seats inside it."

_What do you mean 'of course'? I had no idea you have a car!_ Allen snorted and looked away a little ashamed. "Well then uh... I think I'll take the backseat." Lavi opened a door to him and Lenalee climped to the frontseat. And Lavi, of course, was driving.

ooOOooOOoo

Apparently it took a little while to drive to the town, so Allen had a lot of time to think. When he had gotten into a car Lenalee had talked a lot of places she wanted to go and things she wanted to do. And so did Lavi. At first they had tried to took Allen into conversation too but because Allen didn't have anything funny or complementary to say the conversation had pretty fast confined just to two of them leaving Allen in the background. Allen had realized the car was a little bigger than it seemed to be from outside and between the front and backseats was a little more space than usually. Since radio was also on, boy couldn't quite correctly even hear what Lavi and Lenalee were talking about but it seemed they had fun. And the weird thing was that it made Allen feel a little superfluous. He didn't understand why because he had always been fine with being unnoticed but now when people had forced him to have good time with them it felt a little sad that he had already been left out of it.

So Allen just leaned his head to the window and watched two of them talking. _I don't care, I never wanted to go with them anyway_. He just convinced himself that this wasn't bothering him more than it should have been. A great song carried itself from the speakers to his ears. _This radio channel is pretty cool. Or maybe it is a CD player?_ Allen glanced quickly at the front and it indeed seemed to be a CD player. He let let out a satisfied sneer and let the music fill his head while closed his eyes to enjoy the ride. Lavi seemed to have a great taste of music and Allen sang along quietly to those songs he knew and just enjoyed the rest of them. It was actually kind of enjoyable moment and suddenly he didn't care for real if those other two were talking to him or not. He just enjoyed himself at his own private place in the backseat of the car. Lavi's driving was very stable and comfortable and the car smelled nice.

_I wonder if this is what Lavi smells too_... Allen downright teared his eyes open and popped up. _What the hell I just thought? Did I actually just wonder what Lavi would smell like?!_

White haired teen took a quick look at Lavi. The other boy was still blathering about something and he looked really cheerfull. And happy. Allen leaned back to the window and watched boringly at the landscape darting past not closing his eyes again or singing any more songs.

ooOOooOOoo

"And theeeeeere you go Cinderella, hop out of your carriage pleaaase?" Lavi joked while opening the door to Allen with a ridicculous act.

"Lavi can you please stop referring me to a Disney princesses?" Allen stated dryly but still kind on tenderly. Lenalee giggled a little and tapped Allen on the shoulder.

"Haha! Allen, he's just teasing you because he knows you get mad about that! Just let it be and he stops...". Allen raised an eyebrow. "..Eventually."

Lavi took a hurt expression. "WHAT?" he gasped and hit himself on the chest. "Lenalee, that like really hurt my innocent feelings! I would never ever do such a thing."

"Yeah I so believe you would not" Allen commented.

"Allen. You are so cruel."

Lenalee slipped her arm over Lavi's and her other arm over Allen's. "Now now boys. Don't waste our pretty day for arguing. I have a couple of shops I need to visit and I could really use a few helping hands." She giggled cheerfully and Allen and Lavi knew very well why she wanted to come with them in the first place. But who could blame her? Allen was pretty sure it was just natural act for girls to use boys to carry their stuff.

The day passed quickly and before the three of them even realized it was already an afternoon. Lenalee had found absolutely fabulous blue dress (with a price so high Lavi had wondered out loud how in the earth she could afford it) and a pair of black shoes. Lavi had visited at every store he could find and he had left Allen and Lenalee alone for the most of the time when he himself was running around like a little kid. Allen wondered why Lavi had even _wanted_ friends with him? He seemed to do just fine by himself shopping the book store.

"ALLEEEEN! LOOK!" the redhead screamed so loud Allen was surprised the whole mall didn't come running to see what was wrong. The young boy just turned his head to the other direction and pretented to wach shoes. Unlucky forhim they were women's and he got a few odd looks from the people passing him.

"AAAAA~LLLEEEEEE~NNNNNNN!?" an interrogative voice echoed in his ears. Allen felt the blush of shame cover his cheecks and with a irritation he marched to the book store.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" he screamed to loud and so close to Lavi the boy jumped back in fright.

"Uh...nothing really," Lavi said looking a little confused. "I just wanted to show you this. Look." Allen reached the book Lavi was holding and took it in his hands. "See? Isn't that wonderfull? I've been looking for this _everywhere_. I mean literally, from every bookstore I've found but no result."

"Wow..." Allen gasped. He was a little surprised of Lavi liking books. He just didn't seem that kind of person. And he was very surprised of the fact Lavi wanted to share this with him. "You must be really glad to find this then." He smiled kindly and handed the book back to the older teen.

Lavi gave him a little odd smile. "Yeah...I am." Then he put the book back to the bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Allen gasped astonished. "Didn't you just say you had looked that book from everywhere?"

"Yeah but I already spend all my money" Lavi laughed and patted Allen's shoulder. "Let's go get Lena. I think she wants home now. It's been a great day and we must all be a little tired."

And with that Lavi marched out of the store not looking back. Allen was left in place to stand and looked after Lavi as he put his hand on his pockets. He felt kind of sorry for the redhead. Lavi really seemed to be over the top about the book but he had no more money with him. His face had looked so bright and Allen thought he had never seen anyone as happy as Lavi was at that moment.

_Must be an awfull feeling_, Allen thought. He looked over his soulder to book Lavi wanted. He didn't have any money with him either. But...

Allen quickly picked the book from the bookcase and walked to merchant. He cleared to his troath and handed over the book. "Ahem, excuse me sir?"

"Mmmh?"

"Could you be so kind and set this book aside for me. I would come to pick it up later the next week. I don't have money with me right this moment but this is really important."

ooOOooOOoo

When Lavi had driven Lenalee home first and Allen had refused to take a frontseat after her the drive to a school had gotten a bit... silent. Lavi didn't say anything. Allen didnt say anything. Lavi had turned the music very low. It has already got dark.

Allen just rolled a string of his hoodie around his fingers and silently watched Lavi from the back. His silver eyes didn't yet have had time to explore the other boy but now when Lavi, wasn't paying any attention to him, there wasa good time for that. Allen let his curious eyes run trough Lavi's attractive face and his one marvelous green eye. His eyes took a good while at his bright red hair and quickly run across his whole body which seemed to be in very good shape (not that he could tell correctly since Lavi had his clothes on). Allen shut his eyes quickly when Lavi glancedat him and pretented to be asleep.

He didn't dare to open his eyes in case Lavi was still watching at him, but after a while when car stopped he slowly opened his eyes.

Lavi's face was only a few inches away from his own.

"Aaaah!" Allen shouted and hit his head accidentally to the window.

"Oh sorry!" Lavi laughed and leaned back. "I thought you were asleep. I planned to wake you up but you managed to do it by yourself at time."

Allen felt his face turn as red as other boy's hair. Lavi had been so close to him. A way too close. So close he could have felt older one`s breath on his face. He had seen every freaking eyelash Lavi had. He had seen all the shades of green his eye had. And he had confirmed the fact that Lavi's car did indeed smell like him.

"Hey dude are you coming?" Lavi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't have all evening to wait you get out of the car ya know?"

"...I'm coming" Allen answered awkwardly and jumped out of the car. He walked past Lavi avoiding his glance and put his hand to his pocket to get his keys.

"Owwwwww shiit..." Allen stated slowly.

"What?"

"I don't have my keys. I left so fast in the morning I didn't even had a time to think about getting them with me." Suddenly Allen felt a huge need to just subside into the ground and never get back up. He was tired and his feet hurt and he really didn't want to spend the night outside.

Lavi grapped Allen's arm and pointed at the gates. "Look, there is somebody there! We could ask him to let you in and then you could go to the dorm supervisor and ask for help. Sounds good eeeh?"

Allen gave Lavi a punch to his side. "Don't you 'eeeh' me. This is your fault for dragging me with you without asking."

Before Lavi could say anything, they both heard really irritated voice from the gates.

"Oi! Stupid rabbit. What in the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home making yourself even somewhat frucking usefull?"

Lavi froze on the spot he was standing and leaned to speak to Allen. "Allen my dear, I don't think you can get any help from that guy."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because that tender and sweet guy right there is Yuu. And he is..."

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT TO CALL ME BLOODY FUCKING YUU_?"

"...not the kind of guy who exactly likes to help people."


End file.
